SmPC40
is the 40th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 429th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Greatest Treasure". Synopsis During an essay competition, Akane is left wondering what her treasure is and attempts to find it. '' Summary At the beginning of the episode, the Cure's class was assigned with a writing project on their treasure. Noticing that she is the only one in class without a personal treasure, Akane attempts to find it. As she plays volleyball she wonders if perhaps it is a treasure, but she spots Yayoi with the others and gets distracted as she watches her draw a volleyball. She is hit by one and decides she isn't crazy about the idea. At her families Okonomiyaki, she wonders if a spatula is a treasure but isn't very sure. Her mom approaches and reveals to Akane that she got an english written letter. The others show up to find it and they realize it must be from Brian. Akane is surprised, but delighted and decides it must be her treasure. However, she reconsiders a moment later and starts to read the letter. In it, she notes the words, "''Smile like the Sun". While everyone is happy, she is a bit embarrassed. As Akane says goodbye to the girls when they reveal a charm they worked on earlier. She is happy to see it, and suddenly notes she saw bandages on Miyuki's hands. As it turns out, it was from her sewing to make it, causing Candy to point out they all worked hard to make the charm for her. Yayoi drew it while Nao taught Miyuki to sew, and Reika chose the materials and colors. Overwhelmed, she embraces her friends while crying and announces that this will be her treasure. Surprised, the other girls comment on this and take off as she retreats to her room. There she announces her dedication to seeing to it that she wins her round tomorrow. The next day Wolfrun is spotted by Akane, who angrily transforms into Cure Sunny as he changes a volleyball into an Akanbe. Wolfrun attempts to dampen her spirit, saying that her smiles and the joy she brings to everyone annoys him and that he hates her. Sunny continues to fight, protecting herself. Candy informs the girls that Akane is in need of help and they go to try to find her. While fighting her bag suddenly flies open to reveal the charm. The Akanbe questions it and Sunny answers "My treasure!". Wolfrun gets Cure Sunny angry by saying her that it is a cheap doll and the Akanbe starts to squeeze it- further angering her. Sunny wishes to attack but fearing the charms safety holds back, allowing Wolfrun to destroy it, and seriously hurt her. However, after remembering all her friends did for her, she got up and started fighting again. Suddenly, a new Decor appears and she gains her ultimate form, allowing her to use "Sunny Fire Burning!". At first it seems like the attack worked, only to find that Wolfrun withstood it. Wolfrun then sent a huge blast of dark energy at Sunny, but luckily, the other Cures appear to help her defeat the Akanbe, using Royal Rainbow Burst. Wolfrun is very angry but takes off, worn out by now. Akane sadly observes her now broken charm. Miyuki offers to make her a brand new one instead, and the others agree they will make it all better. However, she claims it to be fine because of it being a "of one a kind in the world". She understands its importance and value, and was glad she was able to get it back, never wanting to lose something so precious. She then embraces the girls again while everyone smiles. Major Events *Cure Sunny uses Sunny Fire Burning for the first time. *Cure Sunny shows her ultimate form for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Joker *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako Trivia *This episode introduces the Cures' upgraded attacks, starting with Cure Sunny. *Cure Sunny is the first Smile! Cure to achieve her upgraded attack, rather than the lead Cure achieving it first. *Last appearance of the regular Cure Sunny eyecatch. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes